Spider-Man
Spider-Man battled Ben Tennyson in Ben 10 vs Spider-Man. He was portrayed by Drake Bell, with Xin Wuku as his stunt double. Information on the rapper Spider-Man is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko, and first appeared in the anthology comic book Amazing Fantasy #15 (Aug. 1962) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Lee and Ditko conceived the character as an orphan being raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and as a teenager, having to deal with the normal struggles of adolescence in addition to those of a costumed crime-fighter. Spider-Man's creators gave him super strength and agility, the ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using wrist-mounted devices of his own invention, which he calls "web-shooters", and react to danger quickly with his "spider-sense", enabling him to combat his foes. Marvel has featured Spider-Man in several comic book series, the first and longest-lasting of which is titled The Amazing Spider-Man. Over the years, the Peter Parker character has developed from a shy, nerdy high school student to a troubled but outgoing college student, to a married high school teacher, to, in the late 2000s, a single freelance photographer. In the 2010s, he joined the Avengers, Marvel's flagship superhero team. Spider-Man's nemesis Doctor Octopus also took on the identity for a story arc spanning 2012–2014, following a body swap plot in which Peter appears to die. Separately, Marvel has also published books featuring alternate versions of Spider-Man, including Spider-Man 2099, which features the adventures of Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of the future, Ultimate Spider-Man, which features the adventures of a teenaged Peter Parker in an alternate universe, and Ultimate Comics Spider-Man, which depicts the teenager Miles Morales who takes up the mantle of Spider-Man after Ultimate Peter Parker's supposed death. Spider-Man is one of the most popular and commercially successful superheroes. As Marvel's flagship character and company mascot, he has appeared in countless forms of media, including several animated and live-action television series, syndicated newspaper comic strips, and in a series of films. The character was first portrayed in live action by Nicholas Hammond in the 1977 television movie Spider-Man. In films, Spider-Man has been portrayed by actors Tobey Maguire (2002–2007) and Andrew Garfield (2012–2014), while Tom Holland portrays the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, first appearing in Captain America: Civil War in 2016. Reeve Carney also starred as Spider-Man in the 2010 Broadway musical Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark. Spider-Man has been well received as a superhero and comic book character and is usually ranked as one of the greatest comic book characters of all time. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Nice flop! Mr. Tennyson teach you that Plumber flow? 'Cause you're flushed out! I'm wrapping like a swingin' Snare-(Oh!) I'm in my own right, you're running off of summer ego trips Now let Porker go Spider-Ham on this reckless little Toepick! (Thwip!) I'll give your Blitzwolf a taste of Blitzkrieg! Gonna Frankenstrike you out, but I'm not in your Little League! (Wooo!) You're boring, running with your fancy little Flik Flak! Ask Flash: I Sumo Slammer smash dunk on knick-knacks! The Galvan should've made a rapping mode for all your bland bars! You weren't even chosen, you're the backup for your grandpa! I Spider-Sense no danger in this puny has-been I've got the beautiful women, you got played by Kai Green! (Ohhh!) Ishiyama told me I should give you some tips: Ask your cousin how to fight; she mastered your Omnitrix! I'm the intellectual prodigy to leave you all strung out! You're a hero for minutes until your watch runs out! 'Verse 2:' You're too immature to fight, and you can't Kinet the dots: Highest grossing movie franchise, and you're battling the mascot! You J.T. and Cash in on all the monsters in your plot But you couldn't work the simplest feature your watch has got! Old news like a Limax, I could break you like a Code! You're so brainless and careless, you sped up your self destruct mode! I'll get the Last Laugh when this Zombozo gets clowned! (Huh!) So babies can't swim... that explains why BEN Drowned! 'Verse 3:' You can't win every battle, but you're no struggle for me! You need to hatch some better Digimon, you Ketchum wannabe! Think you're tough? You got stolen by a middle-aged creep! I'd Piscciss on your show, but you're already in the Deep! 'Verse 4:' You couldn't level this, your Change of Face doesn't matter! Can't tackle my Grey Matter with your kid's talk and chatter! But with great power comes such a great kick up the tooshie! Even without the Luna Lobo, you're majorly Yenaldooshi! 'Verse 5:' Albedo! Let me come and give your clone a tip-off: You're just the more boring version of the Tim Dean rip-off! You can try and burn me out, but your briquette couldn't harm me! I'm Spectacular, so Marvel with your Rusty Bucket army! My tingling tells me Grandpa goes and leaves you like Electro And your cousin hooks up with your second most deadly foe! You should Permanently Retire with Max and his stinky group I'm fifty-five and counting, you reached nine years and turned to Goop! (Yeah!) My Venom would consume you like I'm Back in Black Widow But you couldn't even squish me in your dream world, kiddo! Not AmpFibbin' you, I'm Overflowing like a Mr. Smoothy! Ditch the toy, and you'd be deader than your live-action movie! (Ohhh!) Trivia *He is the first superhero to rap. **He is the first Marvel superhero to rap. *He is the first comic book character to rap. *Along with his opponent, Ben Tennyson, Spider-Man has the most verses of any single rapper, at 5. **Also along with his opponent, he has the most lines of any rapper, at 44. *He is the third character to change identity, from Peter Parker to Spider-Man, after Calvin and Ben Tennyson. Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Ben 10 vs Spider-Man Category:Drake Bell Category:Xin Wuku Category:ERBofSmoshery